Nico's Birthday (Solangelo One Shot)
by itookajumpintoinfinity
Summary: It's Nico's birthday so Will and him decide to celebrate together.


_Authors Note: HIIIIIII! okay this is going to be brief. WARNING it gets mushy and stuff so read at your own risk sista or mista. I reference this one shot in a chapter of my other fic _Give Me Your Hands_, so I if you want to check that out that would be cool. Other than that enjoy the Solangelo mush aghh I love them so much. aaagh. Okay im done. _

The door creaked open and I heard an "oof" as someone made their way into the Hades Cabin. There was only one other person who it could be, because I'm the only Hades kid in the camp.

"I got it! Chiron was on my back for going outside camp but I think this is a special occasion." Will's smile took up at least of half of his face and I almost cracked up, because he was gonna get stuck, he was grinning so big. My eyes wandered to his hand and the night got ten times better.

McDonalds.

Boy knows how to treat me.

"Lets see...Big Mac and large fries for you Angelo….and a chocolate shake." Will handed me my meal and pulled himself a chair to the small table I was sitting at in the back of the cabin. My hands closed around my bag and I was practically drooling over the smell of the fries. I tore into the Big Mac and took a huge bite.

"Eager, I see." Will smirked at me from across the table as he ate his fries one at a time. Always the perfectionist. I swallowed and slowed down my hamburger intake before I got a stroke.

"T-t-thank you." I managed to get out. "You didn't have to." Will got up with his fries in his hand and made his way to my seat, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Anything for the birthday boy." I gulped. "Besides, every birthday deserves some celebration, even if it is just McDonalds." His face erupted into one his award winning smiles again and he walked out onto the deck that overlooked the lake. I grabbed my shake and stumbled out of my seat after him.

I never used to go out there, onto the deck, it didn't really have any use to me. When I first invited Will into my cabin, he started going out there. Over time, it just became a nice place to sit and talk. He's changed me a little, and for the good I think.

We sat on the edge of the deck and tops of my toes touched the water. Will had rolled up his blue jeans and his hair was waving back and forth slightly from the late night breeze on the water. I felt a hand close around mine tentatively. I tightened the grip. Will smiled.

Thats another thing that Will has changed about me. I didn't think that I would be able to be a good boyfriend at first. I have always had trouble talking and showing my feelings since….well..since a long time. Will showed me how to feel again. He knows its still hard for me sometimes, and he's so patient. Even holding my hand he waits for me. I get frustrated with myself that I can't give everything to him, but he's told me otherwise so many times. I swear on the Styx he's the nicest person ever. At least the person whos been the nicest to me.

"How do you feel birthday boy? Older? Stronger? Wiser? Full?" Will asked. I chuckled and set down the chocolate shake that was starting to freeze my hand off.

"Definitely full, thanks to you." I paused and pushed my hair out of my eyes. "I don't know about older but...different?" Will nodded in understanding and gave my hand a squeeze. I took a deep breath and mumbled. "You've made me different."

I looked at him and saw that his face was etched in look of concern. "A good different?" I nodded and the corners of his mouth lifted.

I decided to try something. It was my birthday after all.

I scooted a little closer to him so that our ankles touched and his hand was in my lap. The ring I got him from my last visit to the Underworld glinted silver and red. From here I could tell that Will was holding his breath. I never got this close unless he made the move.

"You've made me different, Solace." I said again. Will was breathing now, but shaky breaths, and his heartbeat was erratic. I leaned into him and ran my nose along his jawline.

"You've made me wiser."

I was at his ear now and my own heartbeat was pounding.

"You've made me stronger."

I replaced the trail along his jaw with soft kisses. I had never done anything like this before.

"And you've made me the happiest demigod alive." I brought a finger to his chin and turned him so that I could look straight into his eyes. His pupils were blown wide open and the look on his face was priceless. I leaned in closer so that I was almost at his lips.

"Happy Birthday to me."

I softly pressed my lips against his and instantly my blood was pounding. It was almost as if he could sense it, because he steadied me against him by grabbing my hair. My hand was still at the base of his neck. I drifted down to the collar of his shirt and pulled even closer, if it was possible.

I lost track of the minutes and when I finally pulled away the world was spinning. Will untangled his hands out of my hair and he leaned back to look me over.

"Nico…" he breathed out. I didn't let him finish.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the cabin.

As soon as we made it inside, I shut the door with the tip of my sneaker and pushed Will against the back. I was afraid that I might have gone too far but he moaned into the kiss. I pulled back with my eyebrow raised and he blushed deeply.

I could make my boyfriend do that? Damn.

As if he could read my mind he turned us around and my back hit the door.

"I thought it was your birthday Nico, not mine." I tried to take back the control by moving against his mouth more, but he was having none of it. He attacked my neck with series of kisses until he landed on a spot that made me throw my head back against the door.

"Nico I -" Will breathed out between kisses, "If I keep going I'm gonna leave a mark."

A feeling that I had never felt before was coursing through my veins. I didn't want it to stop. I needed it.

"Make marks Will." I said through gritted teeth. "I want you."

I heard a growl at the base of his throat as he pulled us off of the door. We stumbled across the room with our lips feverishly attacking one another. I couldn't get enough of them. I wanted to kiss them forever.

The back of my knees hit the frame of my bed as we fell backward into the black sheets. I kicked off my sneakers and they landed on the ground with a soft thud, Will's closely following.

In one swift move, his hand reached back and pulled his shirt off, throwing it in some random direction behind him. He did this without even breaking away for a second. I felt Will's fingers dancing around the hem of my shirt, asking for permission. I wanted this. There was no doubt. I loved Will.

I pulled away and looked up at him. "Go ahead." I traced my fingers across his shoulders, tracing the lines of his muscle as he lifted my shirt up and off me. As soon as it hit the floor he pulled me up so that I was sitting with my legs around his waist.

He stared at me, without saying anything, and the confidence I had two seconds ago wavered. I dropped my head to the side.

"I don't know if this is the right word," he paused and took a deep breath. "but gods Nico, you're beautiful."

Normally, if someone called me beautiful I wouldn't really take it as a compliment. There was something in the way Will said it however; this challenged that. He ran his hands up the sides of my torso and traced the sharp angles that covered my back. Was I beautiful? Could I be? It was an alien thought.

"You're beautiful, Nico DiAngelo. Beautiful." He lowered his lips to my collarbone, leaving bites and kisses as he traveled. My own fingers toyed with the button of his blue jeans and I threw my head back, gasping for air. All my prior inhibitions were thrown out. What had taken over me?

§§§§§

Will

As I moved across his chest, I smiled at the reaction I was eliciting from Nico. His head was thrown back, lips parted, and he was hovering dangerously to the zipper of my jeans. I had never felt this way with any guy before, and it was taking all of my self control to slow down and savor the moment with him.

Nico pulled us back down by yanking my belt loops and I fell awkwardly on top of him. He erupted into laughter and immediately covered his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm ruining it." he said sheepishly. I shook my head.

"No you're not." I propped myself up on my elbows to look down at him. "You're perfect... like an angel." He groaned in exasperation.

"Really Solace? Thats the best you can come up with?" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Hey, I tried. Would it be cheesier if I started playing R&amp;B music right now?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me sun boy."

Fine by me.

I dipped my index finger in the waistband of his jeans and tugged, to see if it was okay. Nico let out a "please" and I almost lost it. My hands quickly undid the button and he kicked them off to the floor. By now, there would be a lot of cleaning to do later.

In return, he yanked the button of my jeans which I pushed off hastily. _Really Will? Today was not the day to wear super skinny jeans, _I thought.

Nico ran a finger down my side and snapped my waistband, making me gasp. _Dammit. _He was surprising me every second. Where was this Nico coming from? At at any rate, he was driving me crazy. I felt his movements falter and I stopped for a second.

"What's wrong?" I didn't know if I screwed up or not. Did I go too far?

"Will I-I don't know what I'm doing." He blushed and mindlessly placed his hands over my abdomen. I let out a relieved breath. I didn't care if it was Nico's first time, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hurting him or something like that.

"It's okay darling, let me." I gave him a wink and moved against him at an agonizing pace. His hands flew up to the top of my arms as he started to breathe heavier.

"Oh gods Will-f-fuck.."

He never swore (he's too old fashioned) and his words made me move faster as my breathing fell into uneven patterns. I felt beads of sweat forming at my temples and I gripped the sheets near the sides of Nico's head even tighter. At this rate, they were going to rip in half.

The knot in the pit of my stomach tightened and as Nico let out his last string of profanities, I groaned and fell on top of him in bliss and exhaustion. The side of my face rested on his chest and I listened to his heartbeat slow down to normal as he came down from the high.

After some time, I looked up to check on my boyfriend. His eyes were peacefully closed, and a small smile was resting on his face. He mindlessly curled his fingers around loose pieces of my hair.

"Nico." I whispered. He opened one eye to look down at me. "What time is it, hot stuff?" He chuckled and turned his head to glance at the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table.

"10:15" he replied. "Past your bedtime, Solace?" I scoffed and sat up so that my back rested on the headboard and pillows.

"Of course not, DiAngelo." he pulled himself up too and I laced my fingers into his hand. "I don't want us to get caught on your birthday that's all." The rule at camp was that kids had to be in their own cabins by 9:30, unless there was an event for the whole camp. Stupid rule.

Well...I know why they have it.

"It's okay, I'm the only one here remember?" Nico yawned and settled down into the blankets. "They don't usually check my cabin."

I sunk down under the duvet with him and wrapped my my arms around his body so that his back was pressed into my chest. "Goodnight, Birthday Boy. I love you so much." I placed one last kiss on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Before the wave of sleep took over me I heard one last thing.

"I love you more, Will."

I think I fell asleep smiling.

-next morning-

Nico

I woke up with a start. _What the tartarus is making that noise? _A loud banging was coming from the side of the room. In the middle of the night?

Wait.

Its morning.

Morning checks.

I cursed silently to myself and untangled myself from Will's arms and my sheets.

_Of course, the one time my boyfriend stays the night, they check the Hades cabin._

I cursed again. Ancient Greek this time.

I jumped out of bed and yelled "COMING!" to the infernal racket as the door.

I snatched my jeans and tee shirt off the floor, and started to tug them on, hopping around in a hurry. "Will!" I whisper yelled. "Will wake up!" His head shot up out of the pillows.

"Huh?!" he said in a confused morning daze. His hair from the night before was disheveled, and his eyes were still drooping with sleep. He looked so hot.

If it hadn't been for the idiot at the door, I would have jumped back in bed right that instant.

"Nice view." He added as I buttoned my jeans. That boy was a menace. He climbed out of bed and wrapped himself around me, making it slightly difficult to get my shirt on. "What's the hurry, angel?"

The knocking came again, this time angrier, followed by a "OPEN UP, MORNING CHECK!"

"Shit, that's why!" he jumped back and hastily tugged on his jeans from the floor. I shook my head and pushed him back into my closet with the remainder of his clothes.

"No time Will, just get in the closet for a minute. I'll send them off!"

As I shut the closet door he yelled "You know, I already came out hot stuff, I can't just get back in-"

I shut the door.

I let the counselor into the room and she did a meticulous sweep of the room. It was an Aphrodite girl, I could tell.

"Everything okay, no problems last night?" she asked as she checked her clipboard.

_The only problem is that I'm not in bed with my boyfriend right now. _

_"_No we'r- I mean, I'm all good." I shifted from foot to foot in annoyance. This was taking way too long. She ran through a few more pointless questions and left. I spied the clock on my bedside table after door shut behind her ponytail. She had been in the cabin for 10 MINUTES. _Freaking morning checks. _

I hurried over to the closet where Will was and opened the door. He looked pissed.

"Sorry sorry!" I pulled him out and sat him down on the edge of the bed. "She wouldn't leave!" He raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I'm not mad, Nico." _Whew_. "You just owe me." I tilted my head and pushed the hair that fell over my eyes.

"Owe you what?" He smirked and swung both of his legs outside my hips, taking my face in his hands.

"You know what." I bit my lip and looked up at

him.

"That I would be happy to repay." Cold air hit my chest as my shirt was pulled right off. I clearly wasted time putting my clothes back on.

_Here we go again._


End file.
